Object recognition can be performed to detect presence of a particular object in an image. Object detection can be based on matching features in the image with features of a representation of the particular object, where the representation can be a model of the particular object. A matching procedure may indicate that the particular object is in the image if a number of matching features between the image and the representation of the object exceeds a fixed threshold.